


Parental Hold

by slythatheart



Series: No Strings [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slythatheart/pseuds/slythatheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian's parents have always had a huge (and not always positive) influence on Sebastian's life and his choices. That's not news to Dave, but it's always been theoretical knowledge. Dave and Paul finally meet them at Sebastian's graduation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parental Hold

**Author's Note:**

> This is set not long after Interlude: Lines Lost in Translation, right around the time of Sebastian's graduation from Dalton. The boys have been together (officially) for over a year, and otherwise involved for around fifteen months, give or take.
> 
>  
> 
> _/* represents a flashback */_

"Are you sure you don't want to have sex?"

Dave rolled his eyes, trying to fight the grin that threatened to appear on his face. He was _not_ going to encourage Sebastian when Tim, Dave's roommate, could be back at any time.

"I'm sure. I don't need my roommate walking in on us."

"Again, you mean?" Sebastian grinned at him. "Just put a tie on the door. Or let him enjoy the show, whatever."

"I'm beginning to think there's something wrong with you."

"I can't believe I've managed to hide it for so long, to be honest."

Dave laughed. "You're a sex addict; I figured _that_ out ages ago." He shook his head as Sebastian winked at him. "He'll be going home in three days, Sebastian. You can wait until then."

"Ugh," Sebastian groaned, flopping back onto Dave's bed dramatically and his shirt rode halfway up his stomach. It was a pale green fabric that brought out Sebastian's eyes; Dave was reasonably sure that wasn't an accident. "You're denying a starving man."

"I think you'll somehow manage to struggle through," Dave told him. "We'll have plenty of time together later."

Sebastian snorted. "Are you kidding me? You'll be back in Lima in less than a week, which means a long drive so I won't see you as often…not now that Hunter has turned into even more of a lunatic than he was when we were competing against the New Directions at Regionals. If you need a reminder to put that into perspective; he was _encouraging us to take drugs_ back then. If I hadn't pointed out to Hitler Clarington that my father is the State Attorney, you could be dating a junkie right now, Dave. A junkie. Just let that sink in."

"How do you manage to fit in Warbler rehearsals _and_ drama class, Seb?" Dave joked.

"Oh, you think you're funny. Just wait until I set up a spy-cam and you see this shit first hand, Growly. Don't get me wrong, I agree that our graduation day performance should be _beyond_ outstanding since I'm one of the people graduating, but he had us practicing for three hours yesterday. We are only doing _two_ songs, and graduation is _three and a half weeks_ away. You really should take your clothes off now, while I still have the energy to enjoy it."

"Nice try."

"Well," Sebastian smirked. Dave squirmed, because he knew what that look meant. "I suppose we don't _both_ have to get naked."

"You're the _worst_ ," Dave hissed when Sebastian had shimmied out of his pants and dropped his shirt over the edge of the bed. He rushed to the door, looping one of Tim's ties over the outside knob, locking the door and shoving a chair under the handle for good measure. By the time he got back to the bed, he'd only barely managed to tug his own shirt off, and Sebastian's hands were already working on his fly.

* * *

"Are you nervous about graduating, Sebastian?" Dave's dad asked as Dave cut into his steak. Dave had been home for two weeks, and true to Sebastian's word, they'd had very little time together. Thankfully, Sebastian had still managed to get to dinner that night, a tradition they had with Dave's dad every second Sunday since Dave started at OSU. It was the first time he'd seen Sebastian in nearly a week, but Dave understood.

He glanced at Sebastian just in time to see his wince smooth out into a calm expression.

"I'm more nervous I won't survive that long," Sebastian joked, which made Dave suspicious. He knew Sebastian well enough to know he was skirting around the question. "Dave, if I disappear after the next Warblers practice, I want you to have my car." Sebastian turned to Dave's dad. "Paul, you can have my designer shoe and belt collection, your son wouldn't appreciate them like he should."

His dad laughed, but Dave could see how tired Sebastian was beyond his humor.

"You should skip the next practice and relax," Dave told Sebastian with a frown. "That Hunter guy is running you ragged."

"The next practice is our last one. If I skip, he really will kill me – only it will be murder instead of me dropping dead from exhaustion. I think he's trying to make up for the embarrassment he caused us with his steroid scandal."

Dave shook his head. "I don't know how he's still in charge. It should be you."

"Of course it should be," Sebastian agreed with an arrogant grin and Dave's dad laughed. "But I still have my solo, so it doesn't really matter."

* * *

"Don't think I didn't notice you avoiding Dad's question," Dave told Sebastian before he could fall asleep. Sebastian had decided to spend the night and get up early for the drive back to Dalton, since he'd been too busy to spend any real time with Dave in the last few weeks.

"Mmm, I don't know what you're talking about," Sebastian murmured, dropping kisses on Dave's neck and sliding a hand under his waistband.

Dave caught Sebastian by the wrist. "Don't try to distract me, Seb. So that's a yes, then? You're nervous about graduating?"

Sebastian scoffed. "What's there to be nervous about?"

"Finishing high school. Starting college. The usual."

"Growly, I know those things all freaked you out, but I promise, I am _more_ than ready. And, speaking of more than ready…" Sebastian gave him a wicked smirk.

"Seb, I'm trying to be serious!"

"Geez," Sebastian sighed dramatically, "turning down some hot sex in favor of talking? When did we become an old married couple? And how did it happen before Hummel and Blaine, when they are the ones who're _actually_ engaged?"

"Wait," Dave frowned, "is that why you don't want to tell me? Are you worried about what will happen with us after you graduate?"

"Don't be an idiot. Unlike _some_ , neither of us cheated, or proposed in song. And, yes, it _was_ kind of awesome to watch, but that doesn't make it any less a patch up job leading to what is quite possibly going to be a train wreck of epic proportions."

It took Dave a second to process what Sebastian had said. "So…you're not worried about us?"

"Not even a little. Are _you_ worried? Because you don't need to be."

"No…we're good."

"We're not just good," Sebastian said with a smile. "We're solid, Growly. Like, well…a year ago I would have said _like Blaine and Hummel_ , but obviously they're not a shining example, considering."

Sebastian shifted them both until Dave was on his back with Sebastian curled into his side, an arm and a leg slung over Dave while fingers traced along Dave's shoulder. He started telling stories about his last few Warbler rehearsals – and since they were stories he'd already told it was obvious to Dave that Sebastian was trying to distract him again.

He _was_ nervous about graduating, apparently, although he refused to admit it, or to say why. A year ago Dave had been in his place, and his biggest fear was that he wouldn't make new friends, that would end up with an asshole roommate. And that he would relapse.

_/* "Hey, you must be my new roommate. I'm Tim," the guy said, reaching forward to shake Dave's hand._

_Dave wasn't sure how to do this, he'd never really had to tell someone he was gay; most people already knew. He'd never actually 'come out' to anyone in person. He'd had to say the words to his therapist, but he knew his dad had mentioned it already anyway._

" _I'm gay," he blurted out. His chest felt tight and his heart was racing. */_

The scariest thing he could imagine was that he'd end up with a homophobic roommate. After everything he'd been through, he didn't know if he could handle it, but he also knew he couldn't go back into the closet. College was a fresh start, and with that came the first time he'd ever tell a complete stranger that he hoped to be friends with that he was gay.

_/* Tim blinked at him for a moment then frowned and dropped his hand from where it had been hovering between them. "I must be in the wrong room," he said, looking down at the form in his other hand. Dave's stomach fell and he looked away anxiously, staring at the form instead of Tim's face. It looked like it had been crumped and flattened a few times, probably from being squeezed together with the handle of his suitcase. "Hmm…no. Definitely says 217, but see, it says my roommate's name is David."_

" _Dave," Dave corrected automatically, looking uncertainly at Tim. "Or, um, Karofsky, usually. But I'm, uh…"_

" _Into guys?"_

_Dave nodded awkwardly, glancing up at Tim's face. */_

Dave had thought that being away from his dad and in a new place with new people would be a setback. He'd been terrified of not being accepted – especially by his new roommate, since he'd be the one person Dave wouldn't be able to ignore long term.

_/* "Well, maybe I've been doing this wrong, but I always thought we introduced ourselves with names, not sexualities. But, uh, hi! I'm straight!"_

_Tim had a grin on his face and held his hand out again. This time Dave shook it, feeling marginally better. "You don't care? I mean, that I'm…"_

" _Nah dude, love and be loved, and all that crap. And let's be real, I'm all about the ladies but I wouldn't turn down Brad Pitt." Tim paused, looking thoughtful. "Well, Brad Pitt around Snatch or Fight Club days, I wouldn't turn down. Brad Pitt today, on the other hand…oh, who am I kidding? Two drinks in and he could still get it. And by it, I mean me," he winked._

_Dave was startled by his own laughter, and most of the tension and worry he'd been feeling slipped away. As far as he knew Tim could be the only person on campus who didn't care, but he was the one Dave had to live with, and that would be enough. */_

It had gone so much more smoothly than Dave had expected, and everything had gotten better from there. Instead of the setback he'd been worried about, he'd made so much progress, and he knew a large part of that was down to the new friends he'd made. Dave hadn't really understood it at the time, but Sebastian had been right all those months ago when he'd told Dave he needed more friends, needed more than his dad and Sebastian.

True, there were still encounters with jerks, but Dave's confidence had been boosted by Tim and each new friend he made. The homophobes were fewer and farther between than in Lima, and none of them were people he'd ever cared about, which somehow made it that much easier to bear.

Besides, Sebastian was only ten minutes away, instead of two hours. That was definitely a bonus.

_/* "So, big guy, did you pick a bed already?"_

" _Nah, not yet."_

" _Been sitting here freaking out over whether you'd get a homophobic douchebag roommate?"_

" _I…yeah."_

" _Well, freak out no longer. I'm totally cool as long as I don't wake up with you spooning me against my will. Unless I dared you to drink your weight in alcohol the night before – I've long since learned to take responsibility for the results of any such circumstances."_

" _Do you often wake up with people spooning you against your will?"_

_Tim shrugged. "It's happened once or twice. Though, to be fair, one of those times it was because I took too much flu medication and crawled into someone else's bed while they were asleep."_

" _It sounds like I should be responsible for the cough syrup and flu tablets."_

" _Good plan, buddy." */_

Since things had turned out so well for Dave despite his crushing pre-graduation nerves, all he wanted to do was ease Sebastian's mind about his own graduation worries. He wasn't sure how to go about that, though, when Sebastian refused to even tell him what was wrong.

"Is it leaving Dalton?" he asked abruptly, interrupting Sebastian's impression of another student's apparently awful pronunciation in French class.

Sebastian tried to look confused, but Dave didn't buy it. "Is _what_ leaving Dalton?"

"Is that, you know, what you're pretending not to be worried about?"

"Dave, I'm not worried about leaving Dalt—"

"Starting college, then?" Dave knew he was probably being annoying, but he also knew Sebastian wouldn't outright lie to him – so if he wasn't going to tell Dave, then Dave would just need to guess.

" _No_."

"Do you think you won't make new friends? Because—"

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Of course I'll make friends—"

"And you're so smart; you won't have any problems with your classes—"

"Jesus, Growly, you just don't give up, do you?" Sebastian sighed. "It's nothing, okay? It doesn't matter."

Dave rolled onto his side, hooking an arm around Sebastian so he couldn't roll away and avoid Dave's eyes. "If it didn't matter, you would have said something by now instead of running away from the subject so much. How am I supposed to help you if I don't know what's wrong?"

They were both silent for a moment and Dave thought Sebastian might refuse, but then Sebastian sighed again. "I'm not nervous about graduating, but I'm not exactly looking forward to the ceremony, either."

"Why? Seb, you're a born performer."

"Oh please, I could go out there with nothing planned and still kill it. That's not—" Sebastian paused, looking unusually awkward, then continued. "It's my parents. I'm just…it's going to be weird. They'll be there, and then you and Paul will meet them."

That made sense to Dave, since he himself was nervous about meeting Sebastian's parents, but he hadn't expected Sebastian to be worried about it. Sebastian had never really seemed to care too heavily about what his parents thought, before.

"Do you think they won't approve? That they won't like me?"

Sebastian snorted. "They don't like _anybody_ , Growly. They don't even like each other, who gives a fuck what they think?"

"You do," Dave said, as he nudged Sebastian's shoulder gently.

"Okay, yes, I do still care a little about what they think of me. But that's _me_. I don't care in the slightest about what they think when it comes to you, okay? You're just…you're _not_ negotiable. If they have a problem with you, then that's their problem, not ours."

There wasn't a shred of hesitation in Sebastian's voice, which left Dave confused. If Sebastian wasn't worried about his parent's reaction to meeting him, then Dave still didn't understand what Sebastian was so concerned over. Unless…

"They're going to be proud of you, you know. They're your parents and you're graduating."

When Sebastian shifted a little, uncomfortably, Dave knew he was getting closer to the issue.

"I know they'll tell everyone around them just how proud they are, and it would be amazing if they showed some _genuine_ affection and pride for me. But they – they're not like your dad, okay? They care about me, I know, but it's like…an obligation. They're just not _warm_."

"I'm sorry," Dave whispered, pulling Sebastian in closer, until they were pressed together tightly. "I wish they didn't treat you that way."

Sebastian shook his head. "It's okay, I'm used to it. But you and your dad aren't. I know you know, but you haven't experienced it. Just don't be surprised, okay?"

It clicked for Dave, then, what Sebastian was worried about. "Seb, Dad and I aren't going to ever think less of you just because your parents are kind of…"

"Self-centered ego driven assholes?"

"…distant," Dave finished. "You know that, right?"

"I…yeah. Yeah, I know. But I hate how cold they are. You and Paul have this amazing relationship. My parents are the opposite. God, Bear Cub, after seeing what real families are like, I'm ashamed of them. Of the way they treat people, including each other. It's embarrassing. And worse, they think it's normal."

"So maybe we just need to set a different example."

"I wish it were that simple. But they won't listen, because they're going to think they're above you. Your dad has a good career, so they won't outright dismiss you both, but they won't take advice or anything either. They're going to be assholes to you – perfectly polite assholes – and I don't know how long I'll be able to stay calm once they start."

"I don't want you to fight with your parents over me, Seb. I'll just have to win them over."

"They're from old money, Growly. The only people who can win them over are people from even older money," Sebastian sighed. "But I don't want to fight with them, either. It only leads to Dad trying to exert some kind of authority and Mom making a dramatic scene, followed by them both throwing material things at me to get me back in line with what they want, either because they feel responsible for being too busy for me, or because they think they can buy my compliance."

Sebastian shifted again, clearly bothered by everything he'd admitted.

"I wish I could do something to help," Dave told him. "But you don't need to worry about me and Dad, okay? We're not going to think differently about you, I promise. And you don't need to worry that we'll be blindsided. You've more than warned us – we know."

"You say that now, but knowing is _not_ the same as experiencing it firsthand."

Knowing what Sebastian had been worrying over was something of a relief. He couldn't do much to fix it, but forewarned was forearmed, or so people had always said. And since he was no longer preoccupied with trying to find out what was wrong, he could at least take Sebastian's mind off it for the rest of the night.

"Well, you know I have ways to make you feel better," he hinted, sliding his hand around Sebastian's waist to press in firmly against the small of his back. Sebastian's fingers dug into Dave's neck and Dave grinned, mouthing at a patch of skin under Sebastian's ear. "That's something you should definitely experience firsthand."

Sebastian groaned, and it sounded equal parts turned on and disgusted as his hips ground against Dave's. "Growly, that was the worst come-on I've ever heard. Fuck, you better do something more productive with your mouth if that's the best dirty talk you've got tonight."

* * *

The pride and excitement that Sebastian felt after an incredible performance – in no small part due to his _perfectly_ delivered solo – and receiving his diploma increased ten-fold when Dave appeared from the crowd to wrap strong arms around him. "Seb, you were so amazing up there. I'm so proud of you."

"I was, wasn't I?" Sebastian agreed and Dave laughed.

Dave had been closely trailed by Paul, who waited patiently while Sebastian was surrounded by Dave again, this time manhandled off the ground in a long and tight bear hug. When his feet were on the floor once again, Paul pushed his son out of the way to give Sebastian a quick yet meaningful squeeze of his shoulder followed by a pat on the back.

"Congratulations, Sebastian. You know, you're going to knock their socks off at Oberlin, just like you did here at Dalton."

"Such a shame that the 'socks' he will be knocking off aren't at Columbia," came a voice from behind Paul. Sebastian's father could have been talking about the weather, rather than casually expressing his disappointment in Sebastian's life choices. "Or Harvard. Yale. Really, Sebastian, you could have taken your pick of Ivy League schools."

"We've had this discussion, Dad," Sebastian said steadily as Paul pulled away to face Sebastian's parents. Sebastian glanced at Dave and was relieved to see that he looked mostly relaxed. Nobody except Sebastian and Paul would be able to read the thread of tension in his shoulders. "And you agreed that Oberlin was acceptable." Before his father could reply, Sebastian took a deep breath and grabbed Dave's hand. "Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Dave Karofsky, and his father, Paul."

Sebastian watched as his parents appraised both Dave and Paul before quickly losing interest. His mother offered a small, practiced smile and his father gave them both a firm but fast handshake. He followed it with a short greeting then promptly ignored them in favor of speaking to Sebastian once more.

"Congratulations on achieving Salutatorian, son. Your mother and I are exceptionally proud. And just think of how easily you might have achieved Valedictorian if you hadn't been so committed to your music." Sebastian bit his tongue, refusing to react poorly and be the reason this meeting went downhill, as his father continued. "Still, I suppose we all must pursue what we enjoy, frivolous though it may be. You do have quite a talent for it, at least."

Dave's hand was squeezing his tightly, though Sebastian wasn't sure if it was in anger or in comfort. He squeezed back, grateful that Dave had managed to at least look calm.

"Your work must keep you incredibly busy," Paul interjected. "It must be terribly disappointing for you to have missed Sebastian's previous performances. He's never failed to impress us."

It was spoken so innocently that Sebastian wasn't even sure at first that his father caught the rebuke, but it was enough to make Sebastian feel better.

"Yes, well," Sebastian's dad cleared his throat. "It's quite a shame. However I'm sure there will be more performances yet, as my son has decided to pursue music further." His tone was faintly disapproving, but thankfully not enough to start any kind of argument.

"Now Sebastian, say goodbye to your young man and his father," his mother told him. "We have a dinner reservation at six, and I want to meet with the Fletchers for afternoon tea and offer their son our congratulations before we need to get ready."

"Actually, Mom," Sebastian said firmly, irritated by his parent's predictable yet frustrating dismissal of the people he cared about, "Dave and Paul will be joining us for dinner. I invited them earlier and they've accepted."

It was an outright lie, but neither Dave nor Paul reacted to it, thankfully.

"Oh. Well," she hesitated, "I wish I'd known, Sweetheart. I only booked a table for three."

"I'm sure you can fix that," Sebastian insisted. "After all, it's not every day that your only son graduates from high school. It would be a pity if we had to cancel the reservation and eat somewhere less enjoyable."

His mother blinked, startled. His father raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Sebastian knew he had them. They couldn't refuse without being considered rude, which they wouldn't do in public.

"Yes," his mother replied. "Of course. I'm sure they will find a way to accommodate us."

"Great. In that case, give my regards to the Fletchers. Marcus and I already offered each other our congratulations and well wishes, so you won't need me. We'll meet you at the restaurant at six."

Sebastian turned to leave before his parents could protest, pulling Dave along behind him. They'd barely said a word to Dave, nothing more than the required greeting and platitudes before they ignored him entirely, and would probably have done the same to Paul if he hadn't forced some interaction. The last thing Sebastian wanted was to ruin the afternoon of his graduation by putting up with more of the same, when he could spend a few hours with the Karofskys actually enjoying himself.

* * *

"I just think that you underestimate the impact that pre-law at Columbia could have on your future, son. I realize that Oberlin is not without its merits, however Columbia would really open doors for you."

Sebastian sighed as he cut another slice of his salmon. His father had been pressing him all evening about Columbia, which was frustrating enough, but on top of that he had barely spoken a dozen words with Dave or Paul. He may not have been outright rude to them, but he was dismissive and Sebastian hated it.

"I've heard that Oberlin is one of the highest ranked colleges for musical degrees in the country," Paul offered and Sebastian shot him a grateful look, "and it has a good reputation for Arts and Sciences, including pre-law."

"Yale is only a few rankings behind in music, and leaps and bounds ahead in law," Sebastian's father said, barely glancing at Paul in favor of alternating between looking at Sebastian with exasperation and eyeing the pretty waitress filling his wine glass.

"Darling, Eastman at Rochester offers music programs in the summer, does it not?" Sebastian's mother stated, with a pointed look at her husband. The responding curl of his lip told Sebastian his mother would be gifted with something new and sparkling – and ridiculously expensive – by the end of the week, both for ignoring her husband's wandering eye and offering a solution he appreciated. She turned to Sebastian. "You could study at Columbia during the school semesters and indulge yourself in music during your summer break."

"Oberlin is my first choice. I don't even know why we're discussing this. I've already accepted my placement there and declined the other offers." They weren't even halfway through dinner and Sebastian was already on edge. And it wasn't only him; he could tell Dave was feeling uncomfortable though he did his very best not to show it.

"That doesn't matter. You can refuse Oberlin at any time, and I'm confident that Columbia will still have you. After all, I was one of their top students and I have quite a few friends on the admissions board. They're waiting to hear from me, just say the word."

"They'll be waiting a long time," Sebastian told him, firmly. "Five years. I've already told you; I'm completing my double degree at Oberlin before I attend Columbia, and that's that."

Paul shot Sebastian a sympathetic look. "Oberlin does offer an excellent program to complete simultaneous degrees between their Conservatory of Music and their Arts and Sciences department."

When his father didn't respond, Sebastian felt the gentle nudge of Dave's knee against his own as Dave spoke. "Mr. Smythe, maybe you'll feel more comfortable with Sebastian's decision if you look over the information packets that Oberlin sent through. It looks wonderful."

"Anything can look wonderful if presented in the right light, David."

Sebastian clenched his jaw but didn't say anything. The last thing Dave wanted, he knew, was for an argument start that he'd feel partially responsible for.

"Do we really need to keep going over this? You agreed that Oberlin was acceptable—"

"You didn't leave me with much choice, threatening to involve my mother just because she's always indulged you in your singing—"

" _You agreed that Oberlin was acceptable_ ," Sebastian repeated, "and that I can study music there as long as I, and I quote, 'also major in an area that will lead to a promising career and is not a waste of time and tuition'. That's exactly what I'm doing."

He glared at his father, who scoffed under his breath but didn't reply. Sebastian could feel Dave's knee still pressed firmly against his and it felt like reassurance.

"David, you wouldn't feel the need to fidget with that if you wore it tighter," Sebastian's mother said. "It's quite loose."

Sebastian's eyes shot to Dave, who had frozen, his finger edged under the tie he'd insisted on wearing. He pulled his hand away quickly, and Sebastian saw a flicker of fear in his expression.

"Leave it, Mom," Sebastian told her, pressing his knee back against Dave's trying to offer the same reassurance in return.

He'd tried to stop Dave wearing the tie, but Dave hadn't wanted to give Sebastian's parents any reason to disapprove. Sebastian hated how uncomfortable he knew Dave had to feel, and worse, that the only voluntary interaction his parents had offered was to imply that this huge step Dave was taking wasn't enough. It had to be a big, frightening thing for Dave, and he was only doing it to keep the peace between Sebastian and his parents.

"Now, Sebastian, your mother is right. If a man is going to do something, he should do it correctly." It was obvious to Sebastian that his father wasn't talking about Dave's tie.

"Mother, _stop it_ ," he said angrily as his mother continued to eye Dave's tie. "And you, too," he told his father. "You already agreed on Oberlin—"

"Because I thought you'd give up on this ridiculousness, if not now then during your first semester once you've seen sense and given up on this music nonsense. But you're being so stubborn. Honestly, Sebastian, it will be simpler for you to accept Columbia now rather than transfer in a few months."

Sebastian fumed, but before he could reply, his mother was trying to reach across him towards Dave. Sebastian pushed her hand away and glared at her.

"Oh, Sebastian, you're being silly. It's easily fixed. David, just ease the knot up a little tighter. The fabric on the sides leading into the knot and the space above it shouldn't be visible, and it should feel nice and snug."

Sebastian could see Dave swallow deeply, could see his fingers trembling and the concern on Paul's face, and he snapped.

"I have a better solution." He reached over to Dave and pulled down on the knot, tugging it right down until the slim end of the tie slipped out. He kept pulling until the length of fabric slid out of Dave's collar completely and he dropped it onto the table in front of his mother. "There, that's perfect."

The look Dave shot him was both grateful and apologetic, which made Sebastian even angrier. Dave had nothing to feel bad about; it was Sebastian's parents that were the problem.

"Sebastian, must you make a scene?" his mother scolded. "I realize that you boys may see a tie as just a scrap of fabric, but to others it's a sign of respectful presentation. I'm only helping your young man look his best, there's no need for you to be so dramatic."

"How can you be so shallow?" he hissed at her, standing abruptly. "Even worse, how can you be so self-involved that you can't even see what—? Oh, forget it. I need a few minutes to collect myself before I really _do_ cause a scene."

He headed straight to the restroom, relieved to feel Dave right behind him, hand pressed against the small of his back. If Dave hadn't immediately followed, Sebastian might have even tried to physically drag him away, rather than leave him at the table with the inconsiderate assholes he called his parents.

There were tears in his eyes, but they were tears of anger; he wasn't nearly as upset as he was incredibly furious.

"Seb, are you alright?" Dave asked when they were both in the restroom.

"Me?" Sebastian laughed, humorlessly. "I should be asking _you_ that. Jesus Growly, I'm sorry. I can't believe she tried to—they're just so— _fuck_."

There was a man washing his hands at the sink, but he must have caught onto Sebastian's mood because he hurried out with wet hands and an apologetic grimace in their direction. Sebastian sighed, rubbing at the back of his neck in frustration.

"It's okay," Dave told him, but his voice was a little unsteady and it only made Sebastian feel worse.

"It's really not. Wearing that tie was a huge step for you and she couldn't even see how it made you feel and appreciate that you tried at all."

Dave shrugged. "I uh…I got the impression she doesn't know what happened."

"They _should_ —"

"But Seb," Dave interrupted. "I'll be fine. I'm honestly more worried about you. You're always trying to take care of me, let me take care of you for once, okay? I know this has to be really hard for you. I mean, I knew your dad wanted you to go to Columbia, I just didn't realize he was going to be so…intense about it."

"Neither did I. He agreed, Growly. He did. He said he wasn't happy about it but that he could accept it as long as I kept my grades high enough that I could attend Columbia for my law degree. But he was just trying to placate me for long enough to change my mind. And you heard him! He's convinced I'll want to leave Oberlin basically as soon as I get there! That's the only reason he said yes in the first place."

"Yeah. That's…well…it's pretty shitty. I'm sorry."

" _I have friends on the Admissions Board_ ," Sebastian mimicked. " _They're waiting to hear from me. I was a top student there and I can't think about Columbia without jizzing my pants._ "

Dave choked. "Please don't put that image in my head. Anyway, he'll get over it. I know this sounds awful, but at least he won't have that much time to bug you about it. He's flying out tomorrow night for a while, right?"

"Yes, thank god."

"Right. So, we just have to get through the rest of dinner, then." Dave's hands curled around his waist, pulling him in close. "You can come home with me and Dad tonight, then by the time you see your dad again, hopefully he'll be feeling more reasonable. He's probably just focused on this because you graduated today."

"Mmm…less talk about my dad, and more talk about what happens when we get to your place."

He leaned in closer, kissing Dave hotly until Dave pulled away, looking regretful. "We can't."

"Of course we can," Sebastian smirked. "We _have_ , in fact, in that stall right over there. What do you say? Wanna relive our first date?"

"You know we can't. Your parents are waiting for us."

"Fuck them, they can wait."

"And my dad is stuck with them."

Sebastian groaned. He couldn't leave Paul to fend off the enemy alone. "Dammit."

"Anyway, even if he wasn't, I'd still say no. Fucking in a restaurant bathroom just to distract yourself from your problems won't solve anything."

"No, but it'd make me feel better. And it would have the added bonus of completely mortifying my parents if they could tell what we'd been up to. I wouldn't mind watching them try to hide their horror while acting as though nothing were wrong."

"You're terrible."

"And you severely underestimate your ability to get me off if you think that the only reason I want to have sex with you here is because of my parents."

"Wow. Don't combine those two subjects in the same sentence ever again."

Sebastian laughed and ran his hand along Dave's fly. "If I promise, do I get a reward?"

* * *

When they got back to the table, after Dave literally pulled Sebastian from the bathroom muttering about handsy and inappropriate boyfriends, the mood was clearly different. Paul was wearing his serious face, while Sebastian's mother was looking at Dave sadly. Sebastian's father was unreadable.

It was obvious, uncomfortably so, that Paul had spoken to Sebastian's parents about Dave's history.

"Oh, David. I'm terribly sorry, I had no idea—"

"Your mother is very upset," Sebastian's father cut her off, looking at Sebastian sternly. "You should have told us about this before now. This unpleasantness could have been avoided."

"Unpleas—is that a joke? First of all, Dave is the one with the right to be upset, not you two—"

"Then perhaps you should have said something out of some small consideration for him, since you aren't concerned with your mother's feelings."

Sebastian's hands curled into tight fists at his sides and his jaw clenched hard enough to ache. His father looked calm but serious, as though he had complete control over the situation. He was in for a rude awakening, because had no idea just how much his words made Sebastian's blood boil.

"How can you—? I never kept _any_ of this from either of you," he said lowly enough that he didn't draw too much outside attention, though his words were faster and sharper than he would have liked. "When Dave and I first started spending time together I _never_ hid where I was going or what I was doing. I know for a fact that I mentioned his hospital stay to you, his recovery as well."

He could feel Dave's hand on his back, warm and firm, urging him towards his chair, and it calmed him just enough that he managed to sit.

"Don't put your self-involvement on me," he added in a more even tone. "If either of you cared enough to ask about what's happening in my life, or even paid more attention to the things I tell you that don't involve my education and career plans, you'd know all of this already." Under the table, Sebastian slipped his hand in Dave's, weaving their fingers together. "Dave and I have been in a relationship for over a year, and did you even remember his name before today?"

"That's quite enough of that, son."

It was typical that his father wouldn't accept his words and his own wrongdoings; would dismiss them rather than admit to being less than perfect, but Sebastian was fed up with it.

"I disagree," he said firmly, ignoring the look of discomfort his mother shot at him.

"Sweetheart, we can talk about this later…"

"No. We'll talk about this now, and then I'm going to wish you both a pleasant evening before going home with Dave and Paul. _Let me finish_ ," he added when both his parents opened their mouths to speak. "I'm going to be with Dave for a very long time so you both had better learn to treat him and Paul better than you have been. If you don't, you won't be seeing me often. Although, to be fair, we rarely see each other as it is, so you may not even notice the difference. And while we're having this fun discussion, I _will_ be attending Oberlin for the _entire_ duration of the double degree and making my own decisions about my future. I don't really give a damn if you disagree with me, because it's _my_ future."

"Oh, Sebastian. Now that we've met your young man, we—"

"Your education is being paid for out of my pocket," his father cut in, "so I do believe I have the right to some input."

Clearly sick of being interrupted, Sebastian's mother shot his father a furious glare. "For heaven's sake! Just _leave it be_ , Samuel!"

Sebastian shook his head. If his father thought that Sebastian was going to give in just because it would be easier, he had another thing coming.

"So what? Are you going to cut me off? Fine. If you think threatening me with money is going to mean anything then you don't know me at all, anymore. I'm going to Oberlin and you aren't going to stop me."

"And how exactly do you intend to study at Oberlin without me financing your expenses?" he asked, looking smug.

For a moment, Sebastian considered whether throwing wine in his father's face would be worth a lifetime ban from his favorite restaurant, but instead he tightened his fingers in Dave's and calmly answered. "I haven't touched the money Grandfather left me."

"The small portion you can access before your twenty-fifth birthday won't cover more than two years of Oberlin's tuition and fees."

"I can get scholarships, or student loans," he insisted. "And I'll work part time to make up the difference if I need to. I'm not letting you dictate my life via your bank account."

The table was silent for a few moments and Sebastian glanced at the people around it. Dave was doing his best to look unassuming, though Sebastian could see how pleased he was in the way his mouth was curled just slightly on the left. Paul wasn't even trying to hide his smile, and his mother was…well, she looked uncomfortable, though she shot him a tiny smile that helped strengthen his conviction.

His father's face was impassive. He sipped from his wine glass, eyes never leaving Sebastian. After he placed his glass back on the table, he tilted his head and watched for another moment, eyes narrowed.

"You would give up everything I can give you...everything I can _do for you_ and all the doors I would open, just to pursue this ridiculous music degree that you don't even intend to use in your career?" His words were stiff and paced, as though he needed absolute clarification before he leaned over the table and ended Sebastian's life.

If Sebastian didn't know his parents hated making a scene in public, he might have been worried.

"It's not about the music degree; it's about following the path that will make me happy," he told his father as calmly as he could manage, though he glanced at his mother as well, hoping to make at least one of them understand. "It's about me making my own choices and living my own life. I'm an adult and I need to make these decisions for myself. I refuse to end up miserable just because you don't enjoy the things that _I_ enjoy in life."

He kept his eyes locked with his father's as he finished speaking. He wasn't going to back down on this…he just wasn't. After what felt like hours of awkward staring, his father relaxed, mouth twisting into a grin.

"Well, well, well. You _are_ an adult, aren't you? Good for you, son. I didn't stand up to your grandfather until well into college. Of course you're going to Oberlin. And of course you won't be needing scholarships and loans. If you choose to work part time I won't stop you, however I _do_ suggest focusing on your studies instead, since you won't need the extra income and a double degree isn't an easy accomplishment. As long as you keep up your grades, that's all I need from you."

Sebastian blinked, feeling lost. "Dad, are you…are you _drunk_?"

"Don't be ridiculous, son. Now, finish your salmon so we can order dessert."

* * *

Dave was in bed, snoring lightly in a way that Sebastian probably wouldn't find adorable if he wasn't crazy over him, but for once Sebastian couldn't sleep. And he couldn't even blame the snoring, though he might in the morning, just to see Dave's reaction.

Paul was still up, looking over some papers – work, Sebastian supposed – and drinking from his favorite mug.

"Isn't it a little late for coffee?" He was joking, of course, because Sebastian loved his caffeine at any hour. In fact, Paul had questioned him on it dozens of times in the past.

"Mmm, definitely. Which is why it's hot chocolate."

Sebastian perked up. "With marshmallows?"

"Is there any other kind?"

"Oh, that sounds really good." The ingredients he needed were still on the bench, so he got himself a mug out of the cupboard. "You want another one?"

"Absolutely."

By the time Sebastian was finished making their drinks, Paul had given up on his papers and was watching him with a thoughtful expression. Sebastian tried not to feel self-conscious as he handed a mug to Paul, but it was difficult after the long day he'd had.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, as he took the seat opposite Paul.

"I should be asking you that, judging by the time. Why aren't you asleep?"

Sebastian shrugged and took a sip of his drink. When Paul looked at him pointedly, waiting, he sighed. "I can't stop thinking about what happened tonight, I guess. I know I should be glad that Dad finally stopped hounding me about Columbia, but I just…I don't know. It feels like it was too easy."

Paul raised an eyebrow. "You thought _that_ was too easy? Really?"

"Well, no. Not exactly. But…"

"Sudden?"

Sebastian nodded.

"Do you think," Paul asked, "that what's bothering you isn't how suddenly your father gave in about Oberlin, but maybe instead how proud he looked when you stood up to him?"

"And how fucked up is _that_?" Sebastian dropped his head into his hands, elbows on the table, and tugged at his hair. He let out a noise of frustration before looking back up at Paul. "He's spent all this time pressing and pressing about Columbia…messing with my future just to what? To test me?"

Paul frowned. "I'm sure that's not all it was, Sebastian."

"No," Sebastian sighed, "you're right. I know he really does want Columbia for me. But it's just…it's so confusing. I've spent my whole life trying to live up to his expectations and I could never manage it, you know? And suddenly he's telling me I've done well and acting like he's proud of me, and all I had to do to get there was tell him how much of a douche he was being and threaten to walk away. I don't get it."

"I won't lie to you, I don't understand it either. But it seems to me that he wants you to succeed. I suppose that means he's glad to see how strong and determined you are."

There wasn't much Sebastian could say to that. He didn't know if Paul was right about his father's motivations, but he hoped so. At least it sounded like his father cared, in his own fucked up way.

It was a few minutes later before Paul spoke again, just as Sebastian was draining his mug.

"I hope you know that if your father isn't proud of you exactly as you are, then it's his failing, not yours." Paul's voice was quiet but sincere. He was smiling at Sebastian a little sadly and Sebastian had to fight to keep his breath steady. It had been such a long day, and his emotions must have been all over the place, judging by the lump building in his throat.

"Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me. You have done so much for my son," Paul held up his hand when Sebastian opened his mouth to argue, so he snapped it shut again, "and I know he's done a lot for you, too, because Sebastian you have grown up so, so much since I first met you. You've grown into an amazing young man and I think you really showed that tonight. But what I'm saying is that you don't need to thank me because we're family, understand? I may not be your father, but I don't mind filling in when he does something to let you down."

Paul stood up and stepped around the table, motioning for Sebastian to stand. He did, and found himself being pulled into a hug.

"Can I thank you now?" he asked, voice a little rough.

"Nope," Paul said. "I always wanted more kids, so this is just me being selfish."

Sebastian laughed into his shoulder and gave one last squeeze before he pulled away. "You're an amazing dad, you know that? I know Dave is so grateful he has you. We both are. When we have—" he stopped, realizing what he was saying. "I mean, if I ever," he cleared his throat and tried to ignore the heat he felt in his cheeks, "…if I'm ever a father, I hope I'm like you."

Paul smiled. There was a quirk to it that made Sebastian think that Paul was laughing at him silently. It wouldn't surprise him, because it was three in the morning and he definitely hadn't covered that slip of the tongue well at all.

"Let me give you a little bit of advice for your future children, _whoever_ their other father might be," Paul said with a knowing look. "It's all about perspective, Sebastian. You just need to have the right one. Your father looks at everything like the successful attorney he is. He knows how important success and a good reputation can be, and he wants those things for you. But my perspective is different. I had to learn a very hard lesson, and I want you to learn it from me instead of the way that I did."

Sebastian nodded when Paul didn't continue immediately. "Okay."

Paul put his hands on Sebastian's shoulders and locked eyes with him, squeezing a little as he spoke again. "There is nothing, _nothing_ more important than your child's happiness and health. A kid can be okay without much money. And kids don't need power or reputation or any of those things. But…but they need happiness, because misery can be lethal. If you can help your children be happy, that's all that matters."

"Yeah," Sebastian agreed, pulling Paul back into a hug and ignoring the stinging in his eyes. He knew that the events at dinner had brought up some painful memories. Since they'd left the restaurant he'd made sure Dave was okay, but it hadn't occurred to him to worry about Paul. "I like your perspective. I think I'll keep it."

"You do that. Just don't forget about it in fifteen years when you're a big shot."

"No chance of that," Sebastian told him, letting go and walking back into the kitchen. "Now, I realize it's after three but I don't think either of us will get any sleep, and I'm pretty sure you're in the kind of mood that needs comfort food so…" He dug into the pantry and came out holding two boxes of baking mix. "Cookies or cake?"

"Both, I think."

"Paul, you are _full_ of wisdom tonight."


End file.
